Question: $4$ friends evenly divided up an $n$ -slice pizza. One of the friends, Harris, ate $1$ fewer slice than he received. How many slices of pizza did Harris eat? Write your answer as an expression. slices of pizza
Solution: Harris received $\dfrac{1}{4}$ of the $n$ slices. He ate one fewer than that number of slices. Number of slices Harris received Number of slices Harris ate $\dfrac{n}{4}$ $\dfrac{n}{4} -1$ Harris ate $\dfrac{n}{4}-1$ slices of pizza.